


Колокольчик

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Среди гномов женщин мало, они редко покидают подземные жилища, для посторонних глаз не отличимы от мужчин. И они редко плачут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колокольчик

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано по мотивам заявки М1-08 на фесте однострочников: Торин|Дис. Пять раз, когда Дис плакала из-за брата.  
> 2) Таймлайн: книжный, с единственным допущением по кино-версии - Трайн II пропал во время Азанулбизара.

2770 ТЭ

 

— Мы с Торином играем в прятки, Колокольчик. Хочешь с нами?  
Опустившийся на корточки напротив Дис Фрерин улыбается с трудом: на щеке у него ссадина, а кажущиеся седыми от пыли золотистые косы растрепаны, словно он все утро носился с братом наперегонки. Да не по чертогам, а по забоям на нижних уровнях, где рудокопы пытаются прорубиться к ушедшей в породу жиле — последние несколько минут Гора ощутимо вздрагивает. Если его в таком виде увидит дед, достанется обоим, но ей всего десять и старшие братья редко берут ее с собой играть. Потому она соглашается с радостью. Спросить про Торина Дис не успевает: брат одним стремительным движением подхватывает ее на руки, с головой накрывает тяжелым, почему-то пахнущим гарью плащом, и они ныряют в боковой переход, тесный и низкий. Дис думает, что они побегут на нижние уровни, к мастерским, но Фрерин сворачивает к Привратному чертогу. Там на много миль окрест огромные, хорошо просматриваемые палаты и всегда много кхазад — их найдут быстро; если не Торин, то кто-нибудь другой непременно.

Дис дергает брата за рукав, чтобы сказать, что прятаться там не интересно, но тот шикает на нее, накрывает рукой поверх плаща, а потом все знакомые ориентиры разом пропадают. Исчезает привычное подгорное тепло, гулкое эхо и четкое ощущение верх-низ-право-лево, остается только биение сердца брата у самой ее щеки и еще смутное, далекое, отголосками доходящее «бум-бум» от скалы под его сапогами. И свет. Слишком много света, даже сквозь плотную ткань плаща и широкую ладонь Фрерина. И воздух совсем другой: слишком холодный, слишком переменчивый. И слишком много незнакомых звуков, а те знакомые, что она может разобрать в общем гвалте, только сильней ее пугают, потому что разносятся далеко, а не отдаются от стен. Слишком много всего сразу.

— Тихо-тихо-тихо, — шепчет прямо над ухом Фрерин, — тихо. А то Торин найдет нас раньше времени, и мы проиграем. А мы с тобой хотим выиграть, ведь да, Колокольчик?  
— Да, — шепчет она пересохшими губами, хотя вовсе в этом не уверена: сейчас она просто хочет домой. Но они бегут, бегут и снова бегут. Гулкий топот сапог брата сливается с ударами сердца под ее щекой, ширится, множится и доносится, кажется, уже отовсюду. Дис закрывает глаза. «Самое главное на поверхности — это расстояние и направление. Про направление я тебе расскажу, когда подрастешь немного, а расстояние всегда можно определить по шагам, Колокольчик», — всплывает где-то в сознании голос отца, и Дис начинает считать шаги: один, второй, третий… десятый… четыреста сорок шестой… две тысячи пятьсот восемнадцатый…

— Ты должен был оставаться с отцом!  
Звонкий звук удара кожи по коже вырывает Дис из полусна:  
— Балрог тебя задери, ты должен был быть у ворот с отцом!!! Я думал… Думал… — и еще одна хлесткая пощечина.  
Торин их все-таки нашел. Судя по голосу, он здорово злится, но Дис все равно рада: она устала от постоянного бега, от ощущения бесконечного пространства вокруг, от слишком резких, незнакомых запахов и звуков. А теперь, раз они нашлись, значит, игра уже закончилась, и можно вернуться домой.  
— Мы можем пойти домой, Торин? — спрашивает она, рискнув высунуться из-под плотного фрериновского плаща. — Пожалуйста? Я очень устала…

Торин осекается на полуслове. Где-то слева высокий кхузд с гребнем жестких волос на голове держит фонарик, прикрывая его плащом от стылого ветра. Брат похож на высеченное в искрящейся разноцветными искрами каменной породе устье шахты: темное и такое же неподвижное. А потом он вдруг сгребает их с Фрерином в охапку: жесткий, словно оплавленный мех колет ей щеки, в ноздри бьет резкий запах гари и крови, зато мир, стиснутый в кольце их рук, между слаженным биением их сердец, вновь обретает верх-низ-право-лево.  
— Спасибо, — шепчет Торин Фрерину поверх ее головы и добавляет, касаясь губами ее макушки, — прости, Колокольчик, не сегодня, хорошо?  
Дис очень хочется спросить «а когда?», но что-то в отчаянной хватке, которой они сжимают ее между собой, подсказывает, что сейчас ничего спрашивать не нужно.  
— Хорошо, — говорит она, цепляется за шею Торина, и, сама не понимая почему, плачет.

2799 ТЭ

 

Дис пытается вспомнить, был ли Балин таким седым седьмицу назад, когда войско выдвинулось к Азанулбизару, и не может. Стоит ей лишь чуть-чуть задуматься, как сразу, будто монеты из переполненной сумы, начинают сыпаться незначительные когда-то, но такие яркие теперь воспоминания: как вспыхивали драгоценными искрами каменья, украшавшие густую бороду деда, как качал головой вечно мрачный теперь Торин, говоря, что на эти цацки можно снарядить целый хирд. Как отец, выглядевший в свете походных костров еще более огромным и свирепым чем обычно, поглаживал боевой молот и как заведенный повторял, что направление у его народа теперь только одно — Кхазад Дум. Как Фрерин, которого она, впрочем, как и всех остальных, видела теперь лишь урывками, перед каждым расставанием просил заплести его роскошную золотоволосую гриву в косы «на удачу, Колокольчик». Как она сердилась на него за это свое детское прозвище, и сколько бы отдала, чтобы услышать его вновь…

С поля сечи бесконечной чередой тянутся обозы с тяжелоранеными, бредут выжившие, придавленные неподъемной ношей потерь и доспехов. И Дис делает то, что умеет делать, верно, любая женщина любого народа: кипятит воду, варит отвары, помогает чистить, шить и перевязывать страшные раны и рвет на повязки одну свою нижнюю юбку за другой. Лекари сначала кланяются и пытаются отговаривать, потом привыкают: лишних рук все одно нет.

Тела Трора и Фрерина нашли и почтили — так говорит ей Балин. Про отца Дис не спрашивает. Если были бы вести — дурные ли, хорошие ли — она бы уже знала; а добавлять к горю осиротевших сыновей Фундина еще и скорбь королевской семьи желания у нее нет. Потому она больше слушает, чем говорит. Тем более, что рассказывают в лагере о многом и рассказывают разное. Победа обошлась воинству дорого. Так дорого, что столь близкий сейчас Кхазад Дум, на который ранее смотрели, как на свое по праву, через один долгий миг битвы из вожделенной добычи превратился в тяжкое обременение. И ни у кого из семи родов не осталось ни сил, ни желания это «свое» забирать. В сторону Ворот даже не смотрят, и все чаще и чаще, шепотом, поминают Погибель Дурина, что затаилась за ними. И все чаще говорят о возвращении те, кому есть куда возвращаться. Дис с внезапной остротой ощущает свою неприкаянность в этом огромном мире, и это ощущение становится вдвойне острей, когда на нее смотрят свои, эреборские кхазад, смотрят так, словно ждут, что она будет решать их судьбу. Потому что если про отца молчат вовсе, то про Торина… Про Торина говорят странно и страшно — как бы не помешался, мол, молодой наследник от горя…

Двое суток в долине Темных ручьев неумолчно стучат топоры, а когда закат третьего дня багровым пламенем от края до края затягивает небосклон и кровавой печатью ложится на белоснежные отроги Мглистых гор, ввысь взмывают разом закрывающие полнеба столбы дыма. Отблески погребальных костров пляшут на темных скалах еще много часов после того, как на небе отгорают последние блики заката и одна за другой высыпают звезды. «Узбад велел никого не оставлять, Махал своих оттуда и так примет», — говорят в лагере. Дис никак не может привыкнуть к тому, что «узбад» это теперь про ее брата, и что брат у нее теперь только один.

Когда ее наконец-то пускают к вернувшемуся в лагерь Торину, это похоже на встречу с незнакомцем. Балин опускает за ней полог шатра и остается стоять у входа. Брат сидит на лавке у заваленного картами походного стола, придерживая одной рукой развернутые свитки и, похоже, не очень понимает, кто она и зачем находится здесь. Левая рука у него в грубом подобии лубка от запястья до локтя, пальцы распухли. Дис машинально делает шаг вперед, осмотреть рану, но отсутствующий взгляд брата стремительно стекленеет и он… Не цепенеет, нет — подбирается, как зверь перед прыжком. Стоящий неподвижно, словно статуя, на полшага позади брата младший Фундинуил расправляет сложенные на груди могучие руки. Дис чувствует на своем плече уверенную хватку Балина, готового в любой момент рвануть ее назад, но по-настоящему жутко ей становится при виде глубоких борозд от ногтей, которые оставляют на грубой деревянной столешнице сжимающиеся в кулак пальцы здоровой руки ее брата.

— Торин, — выдыхает она. Получается жалко, напугано и голос предательски дрожит.

Брат медленно моргает раз, другой. В темных провалах его зрачков постепенно, словно искры, разгорающиеся в глубине остывших углей, появляется узнавание, но он по-прежнему смотрит на нее так, будто не знает, зачем она здесь, и не делает ни единого движения навстречу. Наверное, это и есть самое страшное…

— Торин… — Дис знает, что должна быть сильной, но от его одежды разит горечью костров Азанулбизара, и эта горечь, и боль от внезапно осознанной потери ест ей глаза, гранитным камнем обрушивается на сердце. Пальцы Балина разжимаются, Двалин отступает чуть дальше в тень. Дис делает несколько шагов на подгибающихся ногах, опускается на пол, прячет лицо в коленях брата и плачет, цепляясь за вымазанный в саже, задубевший от крови подол его дублета, — Торин…

Он молчит и не шевелится, но через какое-то время ей на затылок тяжело опускается его ладонь. Балин за спиной еле слышно выдыхает.

2856 ТЭ

 

Слухи приходят с дунландцами, что приезжают поторговать, обменяться новостями и осмотреться. Когда больше полусотни лет назад Торин уводил за собой то, что оставило от эреборцев пламя Азанулбизара, были такие, кто не рискнул отправиться в долгий пеший переход по малознакомым землям и предпочел остаться в отстроенных за две зимы укреплениях. Остаться в хоть как-то обжитом доме, несмотря даже на изредка докатывающихся до них ватаг орков, что и по сию пору шастают в землях к югу от Метедраса, как у себя дома. Само собой, что в чертогах Торина, отделанных лучшим местным камнем, за степенными, церемонными разговорами ни о чем таком речи не идет. А вот за их пределами — по мастерским, лавкам и пивнушкам — начинают передавать из уст в уста слушок, что, мол, видели бесследно сгинувшего при Азанулбизаре государя Трайна. Не то у Мглистых гор в верховьях Сираннона видели, не то на севере Эрегиона.

Торин доводит переговоры до конца, щедро одаривает посланников, шлет королевское слово, что в его Чертогах примут всех детей народа Дурина, что пожелают найти кров и стол у государя, и выделяет в провожатые целую свиту. Надо показать и дунландцам, и тем, кого они встретят на обратном пути, насколько сильны стали изгнанники Эребора за прошедшее время. А потом начинает собираться, тихо и исподволь. Вот только это же Торин, и его «тихо и исподволь» выливается в шумный скандал в зале совета. Узбад сначала терпеливо выслушивает подробное изложение причин, по которым он не может покинуть свой пост даже на день, не говоря уж о двух-трех месяцах. Потом уже не так терпеливо ознакомляется с перечнем дел, которые требуют его немедленного внимания. А под конец грохает кулаком по столу, рычит: «Shazara!», и ледяным голосом сообщает, что узбада не будет три месяца, дела будет решать Совет, а если он сейчас услышит от кого хоть полслова против, то оставит тому только полбороды. Возразить никто не решается.

Но если орать на Совет Торин может, глазом не моргнув, то наедине с Балином повышать голос он начинает только часа через два после того, как они запираются в кабинете. Дис возится на кухне, больше из желания чем-то занять руки, чем из реальной необходимости. Ужин, укутанный в рушник и старую шаль, чтоб не остыл, стоит на печи, и хоть Торин никогда не пожалуется, даже если подать ему холодное мясо и зачерствевший хлеб, сейчас, когда он почти перестал спать и все время работает, Дис как никогда хочется его побаловать.

Хлопает дверь кабинета и с той стороны в нее что-то ударяется, разлетаясь взребезги: очередная склянка с чернилами, не иначе. И наверняка с теми, что для составления договоров — не смываемыми. Мрачный как туча Балин заглядывает на кухню.  
— Попробуй хоть ты его убедить, — устало качая седой головой, вздыхает он. — Как некстати брат уехал. Если не отговорил бы, так хоть вдвоем отпускать их не так страшно.  
— Попробую, — кивает Дис, но оба они понимают, что надежды немного. — Отужинаешь?  
Балин только машет рукой:  
— В другой раз. Ступай, корми это горе, а то забудет опять.

Такое с Торином случается. Давно уже разрослось поселение в Синих горах, где нашли себе приют эреборцы. Давно уже они прочно встали на ноги, и имеют теперь возможность откладывать на черный день, а не только сводить концы с концами. Давно уже Торин берется за молот только в охотку, а не по нужде, но даже в самые тяжелые времена, когда узбад нанимался в людские кузни, ему не приходилось работать столько, сколько он работает сейчас.  
Дис провожает Балина, кивает страже, закрывает дверь и со вздохом идет в кабинет. Кто бы сказал ей, что с братом ей труднее всего будет не во время долгих переходов, не посреди войны, а именно в такой вот обыденной, простой и почти даже уютно обустроенной жизни. Когда у них обоих над головами не открытое небо, а надежная скала, и когда у обоих вновь появилось место, которое можно назвать домом.

Торин подписывает бумаги, обмакивая перо в обломок стеклянного пузырька с чернилами, и качает головой еще до того, как она успевает толком затворить за собой дверь:  
— Если ты с тем же, что и Балин, то лучше поесть принеси. И меду — я охрип с вами спорить.  
Дис едва не ляпает: «вот женись, и женой так командуй!», но успевает вовремя прикусить язык. Торину сто десять, и не проходит и недели, чтобы на Совете не завели разговор о браке и наследниках. Сваты от Черновласов и Железностопов приезжали уже не раз, но Торин остался непреклонен, и сейчас вот Двалин с делегацией к Огнебородам наверняка не просто так поехал: на обратном пути знатную особу повезет.  
— Торин…  
— Уже сто лет, как Торин. Что?

В голове у Дис разом всплывает полдюжины ответов: и резких, и мягких, но вряд ли среди них есть хоть один такой, что поможет делу, и который не озвучили ему уже Совет или Балин, да не по одному разу. Она молчит, и, в конце концов, Торин опускает перо, откидывается в кресле и поднимает на нее тяжелый взгляд.  
— Ну?  
— Хотя бы Двалина подожди.  
Торин устало трет переносицу.  
— Он вернется не раньше, чем через три седьмицы. Задержусь сейчас, значит, задержусь и в пути, а дороги в октябре сама знаешь какие.  
Она помнит: бесконечные, размокшие и пустые, когда вас много и вам отчаянно нужен приют и помощь, и смертельно опасные, когда ты один.  
— Три месяца, Дис, день в день. Не найду — вернусь к этому сроку, слово даю.  
— Братец…  
Перо в его руке, жалобно хрустнув, ломается, пятная пергамент. Ножки тяжелого резного кресла скребут по каменному полу: брат порывисто встает, прижимая стиснутую в кулак руку к сердцу:  
— Я знаю, нутром чую, понимаешь ты, жив он. До сих пор жив! — почти выкрикивает он ей в лицо, а потом с трудом разжимает пальцы и говорит спокойнее, но Дис видит, каких усилий ему это стоит. — Я и так тут седалище просиживаю, а должен был искать. С самого начала искать, пока весь мир не обошел бы, пока ноги бы до колен не стер…

Дис хочется обнять его и ударить одновременно:  
— Ты берег меня, ты берег наш народ! Или ты хотел сгинуть следом? Оставить нас без государя? Чтобы мы рассеялись по свету, забыли, кто мы и откуда? Ты делал то, что должен был, Торин Дубощит! — повторяет она, тыча пальцем в пластины доспеха на его груди, чтобы подчеркнуть каждое слово, и взгляд Торина смягчается.  
— Это наш отец, Колокольчик… — тихо говорит он, осторожно заправляя ей за ухо выбившуюся из прически прядь, — я должен проверить, верны ли слухи. Не говори, что ты забыла, что я не только узбад, но и сын.  
Дис вздыхает и утыкается лицом ему в грудь: хоть она давно уже не дитя, братьям которого, чтобы обнять своего Колокольчика, приходилось опускаться на колено, но все равно она едва-едва достает макушкой Торину до подбородка.  
— Будь осторожен, обещай мне.  
Он обещает, но она никак не может найти в себе силы, чтобы отстраниться, отпустить его.  
— Не реви, Колокольчик, — тихо вздыхает Торин, и, совсем как в детстве, гладит ее по волосам.  
— Не буду, — обещает она, позволяя себе всхлипнуть всего раз, и, крепко прикусив щеку изнутри, твердо повторяет, — не буду.

2856 ТЭ Месяц спустя.

 

Двалин возвращается, когда истекает треть отмеренного Торином срока. Всю длинную церемонию, на которой Дис и Совету представляют Флои, второго сына вождя клана Огненных бород, пожелавшего своими глазами взглянуть на благополучие соседей и засвидетельствовать свое глубокое почтение, и так далее и тому подобное, он буравит пустой трон мрачным взглядом. После, молча, выслушивает от нее всю историю про посольство из Дунгарского края, слухи и поиски, и матерится так, что Дис отчаянно хочется спрятать лицо в подол юбки, хотя она от брата, бывало, что и позабористее слышала.

Наутро Балин и Дис провожают его, снова собранного в долгую дорогу, и на сердце у обоих становится немного легче.

Быстро заканчивается шумное торговое лето. Золотом и медью красит ранняя осень корабельные леса на склонах Синих гор. Приходит и уходит назначенный Торином срок. Совет собирается каждый день, и хотя периодически появляются вопросы, которые единогласно откладываются «до возвращения узбада», с каждым разом эта фраза звучит все более зловеще. Дис никак не может отделаться от ощущения, что следующее за ней по пятам по залам и переходам глухое, тяжелое молчание уже было однажды в ее жизни. А потом, одним совсем не прекрасным вечером тяжелого долгого дня, проведенного либо в очередных пустых перепалках с Советом, либо под безобидным в сущности, но пристальным вниманием Флои, который следует за ней попятам чуть ли ни с самого своего приезда, закрывая двери их личных с Торином палат, она понимает: Азанулбизар. В лагере победителей точно так же молчали про ее отца, как нынче молчат про брата.

Правда, додумать эту мысль и по-настоящему испугаться она так и не успевает. В двери даже не стучат, настойчиво тарабанят, и когда она отпирает засов, в чертоги вваливается Двалин, придерживая закутанного в два плаща Торина за перекинутую через плечо руку. Флои, с которым она простилась пять минут назад, поддерживает короля с другой стороны. Брат поднимает голову — волосы спутались, глаза блестят, на бледном как снег лице ярким лихорадочным румянцем полыхают скулы — и улыбается:  
— Здравствуй, Колокольчик...  
От пощечины его спасает только то, что глаза у него закатываются, и он обмякает на руках кхазад.

Двалин несильной оплеухой приводит узбада в сознание. Пока они с Дис в четыре руки его раздевают, Флои торопливо освобождает от утвари широкий кухонный стол. Торин плохо понимает, что происходит, и то и дело пытается сопротивляться и рычать, что, мол, сам, хотя сил у него едва хватает на то, чтобы держать прямо голову.  
— Орки? — спрашивает Дис, принимая у Флои снятый с огня котелок с закипевшей водой и заливая насыпанные в высокую кружку травы.  
— Люди, — зло бросает Двалин, стряхивая с пальцев кастеты, и лезет на дальнюю полку за спиртом, пока Дис, одной рукой придерживая брата за плечи, другой разбавляет кипяток терпко пахнущей настойкой. Люди это хорошо, они, по крайней мере, не имеют привычки смазывать лезвия всякой ядовитой дрянью.  
Младший Фундинуил придерживает Торину голову, Дис подносит кружку к губам, а когда тот с трудом, давясь и захлебываясь, но все же допивает до дна кроветворник, Двалин осторожно — под спину и колени — поднимает его на застеленный свежим полотном стол. Узбад стонет и сдавленно матерится.

Флои тихо пододвигает миску с горячей — еле терпят руки — водой. Отмачивая бурую от свежей и засохшей крови повязку, Дис вполуха слушает короткий — маты на кхуздуле в присутствии Флои Двалин старательно опускает — немудрящий рассказ. Это был просто сброд с дрыньем, в трех дневных переходах отсюда, решивший, что двоим кхазад против восьмерых не выстоять. Отмахались быстро, а что зацепило Торин, видно, и не заметил в горячке короткого боя, а потом промолчал: до дома ведь всего ничего оставалось. Когда Дис убирает повязку, Флои придвигается поближе, наклоняется, принюхиваясь к ране, и в ответ на два одинаково удивленных взгляда смущенно говорит:  
— Мой наставник, лекарь, всегда говорил, что у меня вроде как талант, ну и учил всякому…

Промывают, чистят и перевязывают рану они с Флои в четыре руки. Двалин кипятит воду, приносит чистое полотно на повязки, поит Торина и держит его за плечи, пока Дис подсовывает под голову брата свернутый плащ. Флои сосредоточено считает удары сердца, последний раз проверяет повязку, чтоб не мешала ране течь, укрывает узбада одеялом по грудь и говорит, особо ни к кому не обращаясь:  
— Теперь ждать.

И они ждут: Двалин устраивается у очага с холодным мясом, сыром и подогретым вином со специями. Флои время от времени кладет руку на грудь Торину: тот дышит хрипло, но размерено и глубоко. Дис убирает беспорядок, отмывает кровь, замачивает окровавленные тряпки и ставит кипятить новую порцию воды. Взгляд ясных внимательных глаз Флои неотрывно следит за каждым ее движением и жестом, порождая в сердце странное, беспричинное вроде бы ощущение спокойствия и тепла. Двалин молча пыхает трубкой. Дис вынимает из прически гребень, собираясь осторожно вычесать дорожную грязь из кудрей брата, и вздрагивает, наткнувшись на его ответный взгляд.

— Пить, — хрипло просит Торин. Чувствуя, как от необъяснимого — словно ее застали за чем-то недостойным — смущения горят щеки, Дис подносит к его губам кружку с обезболивающим отваром, помогает приподнять голову. Узбад пьет долго и жадно. Откинувшись на импровизированную подушку, устало закрывает глаза, но через секунду вновь распахивает их, и, вперив в Флои настороженный взгляд, хмуро спрашивает:  
— Ты еще кто будешь?

Флои наклоняет голову набок — отблески пламени весело пляшут в его карих глазах — подмигивает Дис, и церемонно поклонившись, отвечает:  
— Флои, сын Нали Огнеборода, ваш будущий зять, если, конечно, мое сокровище ответит согласием.  
— Чего..? — начинает было Торин, переводит взгляд на Дис и осекается. На его бледном осунувшемся лице расцветает улыбка, он начинает смеяться, охает, разом бледнея и прижимая руку к ране, но когда Флои наклоняется к нему, безропотно позволяет поправить повязку и спрашивает у Двалина поверх его головы:  
— Значит, поехал мне за невестой, а привез Колокольчику жениха?  
Двалин пожимает широкими плечами — мол, ну так получилось — и протягивает совершенно непонятно почему плачущей Дис чистый рушник.

2859 ТЭ

 

Разрешившееся от бремени тело кажется непривычно легким, как заводные стрекозы, выходящие из ловких пальцев игрушечных дел мастеров: только шевельнись, как сразу взмоешь под сводчатый потолок. Конечно, взмыть сил сейчас у нее не хватит, но привести себя в более подобающей принцессе вид — прибрать почти рассыпавшийся узел собранных на затылке волос, да пригладить щеткой бороду — должно, вот только Дис все никак не может решиться нарушить покой сладко посапывающего на ее груди маленького, теплого комочка.

Дверь в опочивальню приоткрывается, и ненадолго становятся слышны отголоски шумной пирушки: ее драгоценный празднует появление первенца. Ох, и попадет ему! Время совершенно неподходящее: вместе с неожиданно суровой зимой в предгорьях объявляются стаи лютых волков, поговаривают даже о варгах. Караванщики просят за товар двойную, а то и тройную цену; Торин не покидает дворцовых палат — то ругается с Советом и казначеями, то торгуется с купцами — и от того, чтобы самому караваны сопровождать его еле-еле удерживают Балин и бессовестный шантаж со стороны донашивающей последние недели Дис. Вдобавок ко всему, на северных выработках перемерзает один из отведенных в искусственное русло горных потоков, обрушивая укрепления и своды в четырех штреках. Никого из кхазад стихия не забирает, но головной боли брату это добавляет немерено. Не до празднеств тут, каким бы ни был повод. Но все это своему драгоценному Дис выскажет завтра, когда подымется. А пока ей хочется просто лежать в тепле и уюте, и не сводить глаз со своего сокровища.

Торин наклоняется к ней, целует в лоб, щекочет ее по старой, детской еще привычке, пальцами под подбородком — кольцо мимолетно холодит кожу — и, обойдя широкое ложе, осторожно присаживается на край. В дорогом синем дублете, в отделанном самоцветами поясе, с серебряными заколками в волосах он выглядит так, как и должно празднующему появление наследника королю. Вот только вид у него не по-королевски усталый, взгляд непривычно мягкий, и улыбка такая, какой Дис уже очень, очень давно не видела.

Она осторожно убирает край толстой шали, которой укрыто новорожденное сокровище поверх пеленок и двигается так, чтобы брату был лучше виден маленький курносый нос, глазки-щелочки, упрямый дуриновский подбородок и светлый курчавый пушок на голове. Торин выдыхает: резко, словно пропустил удар под дых в тренировочном зале, протягивает руку и замирает в последний миг, не решаясь прикоснуться. Дис сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза, накрывает его широкую ладонь своей, и опускает их сплетенные пальцы на головку ребенка. Наследник только морщит нос и покрепче вцепляется в ее грудь, ничем больше не мешая королю зачарованно гладить невесомые светлые прядки, обещающие со временем превратиться в роскошные кудри цвета расплавленного золота, совсем как у…

Пальцы Торина под ее ладонью вздрагивают и замирают, меж бровей появляется привычная по дворцовым чертогам складка, и взгляд заволакивает пеленой глухой, хорошо знакомой после Азанулбизара тоски.  
— Не надо, — Дис зарывается пальцами в его густые, угольной черноты кудри, еще почти не тронутые сединой, и нарочито больно тянет за аккуратные косы, — я знаю, Торин. Не надо. Не сейчас.  
Брат молчит, глядя куда-то мимо нее, но мало-помалу его взгляд проясняется, словно огонек фонарика озаряет своды мрачных подгорных пещер, никогда не видевших света. Он закрывает глаза, наклоняется, запечатлевая на крошечной макушке поцелуй, и тихо, хрипло спрашивает:  
— Как?  
— Фили.  
— Добро, — Торин улыбается и осторожно накрывает маленькие ножки широкой ладонью: Фили, явно недовольный ее тяжестью, неуклюже брыкается, издает обиженный вой и дважды больно прикусывает грудь Дис, прежде чем взять ее правильно.  
— Добрый кхузд вырастет, — комментируют они в один голос и Торин тихо смеется, наклоняется и целует ее в висок. Фили чуть приоткрывает глаза, и Дис думает, что совсем скоро брату придется поостеречься, прежде чем трясти косами перед ее сыном, если он, конечно, не хочет остаться вовсе без них. Но глазки ее сокровища потихоньку закрываются… И не у него одного. Торина ведет. Ей достаточно положить руку ему на плечо и он, словно силы разом его оставили, заваливается набок, укладываясь головой на крутой изгиб ее бедра. Они засыпают практически одновременно: брат, с мягкой улыбкой баюкающий в широкой ладони ножки милостиво разрешившего на этот раз подобную вольность Фили, и сокровище, выпустившее наконец-то ее ноющую с непривычки грудь.

Дис гладит их обоих по волосам и напевает вполголоса старую колыбельную, которую, случалось, пел ей у походного костра Фрерин. Спустя какое-то время дверь приоткрывается — слышно, как в горнице под дружный одобрительный гул Флои провозглашает тост за короля и наследника — в опочивальню заглядывает Двалин, одобряющим взглядом окидывает крепко спящего Торина, и вздергивает рассеченную свежим — и где только успел? — шрамом бровь: мол, не помешает ли узбад, не забрать ли? Но Дис торопливо вытирает мокрые глаза, качает головой и улыбается. Нет, пусть спит. Пусть хотя бы этой ночью все ее сокровища будут рядом.


End file.
